monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Catfish Girl/Gigi
Gigi is a friendly Catfish Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue “Most catfish live in freshwater. But I have lived so long I can even survive in the sea.” “What are you doing here, kid? This area is my territory.” "I don't usually attack people. But you entered my territory, so here I go." “It should be obvious that I am a mermaid. But I am not quite as nimble as the typical mermaid.” “I am, in fact, an electric catfish. I can unleash a powerful electric current from my body.” "This catfish body is surprisingly sensitive. I secrete mucus to protect my skin." “My body is covered in mucus, which makes it a real pain to climb onto sandy beaches. Ahhh, I’m covered in sand.” “Catfish are the same as earth spirits. We can use the power of the earth and even cause earthquakes.” “I am your elder. Show a little respect, I swear...” “If you make me angry, you will feel the wrath of the earth. If you don’t like earthquakes, be kind to the elderly.” “I am impressed, young man. Take some of my pocket money. Spend it wisely.” (+425G) “You have impressed me, young man. As a reward, take this gem.” (+ 1 Earth Stone) “I am impressed, young man. Take some of my mucus. It can be surprisingly useful.” (+1 Slimy Mucus) “In the sea, even I can be stung by jellyfish and sea urchins. I’m sorry but can I have some full moon grass?” (Give Full Moon Grass?) *Yes - “Oh, I’m impressed, young man.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Well, it is disgraceful to rely on the young ones.” “For just a little while, I want to go wild and enjoy myself in town. The elderly don’t have much, will you help me out?” (Give 255G?) *Yes - “Oh, I’m impressed, young man.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Well, it is disgraceful to rely on the young ones.” “Jeez, my electrical power has weakened. Sorry, but can I have a thunder stone?” (Give Thunder Stone?) *Yes - “Oh, I’m impressed, young man.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Well, it is disgraceful to rely on the young ones.” “You don’t truly appreciate what’s important in life until you’re older. By the way, what do you find important?” *Dreams - “Fufufu, that’s very mature of you. Wait, were you just saying that to impress me?” (+10 Affinity) *Love - “Ahh, you’re still so innocent. May you never run into a wicked harpy of a woman who changes your mind.” *Money - “Well, that’s not a bad answer. Money makes the world go ‘round after all.” “I have gained many talents in my long life… Do you know what they are?” *You can cause earthquakes - “That is one. Catfish are in tune with the earth. That being the case, causing earthquakes is easy.” (+10 Affinity) *You can breathe fire - “Wh-what… I’m not a dragon.” *You can produce an electric current - “That is one. I am an electric catfish. That being the case, producing an electric current is easy.” (+10 Affinity) *You can predict the end of the world - “That’s crazy… You are too young to think of something so frightening.” (-5 Affinity) “This might be an odd question… But how old do you think I am?” *20 years old - “Surely you don’t think I am that young. It makes me happy, but isn’t that too much flattery?” (+10 Affinity) *100 years old - “That is correct. It may be surprising, but that is how old I am. There are lots of little girls that are actually quite old. There are even those in this world who are much older than I am.” *1000 years old - “That’d make me a high-ranking monster, indeed… I’m nowhere near that old, though.” *10000 years old - “That’d make me a legend among monsters! That’s older than even the Great Monster Wars.” “Playing go is my hobby, but I don’t get many opponents in the sea. What’s your hobby, by the way?” *Cooking - “Wow, I’m impressed. Are you married?” (+10 Affinity) *‘Playing’ with women - “What youthful energy! I would also like to play for a little while.” (+10 Affinity) *Monster hunting - “What a troublesome child. I will have to punish you a little bit.” (-5 Affinity) *Nothing in particular - “Jeez, you don’t even have a hobby? Kids these days are so nihilistic.” (-5 Affinity) “My motto is ‘everything in moderation.’ So, what is your motto?” *The coexistence of monsters and humans - “That’s wonderful. I can see that you are a fine young man.” (+10 Affinity) *World peace - “That is quite the aspiration. But you can never dream too big.” (+10 Affinity) *The eradication of monsters - “Hmm, what a troublesome young man. I fear for society if someone so young has such a twisted mind.” (-5 Affinity) *Nothing in particular - “You don’t? Hmm… You are too young to be so nihilistic.” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Gigi: "Do not underestimate me just because I'm old. I'm still on active duty." With Melk: Melk: "The world is a big place. There are even fish who are slimy friends." Gigi: "We-well... pleased to meet you." Melk: "Is it all right if I come to play at your place?" Gigi: "You shouldn't. You'll melt in the sea." With Anko: Gigi: "My, this mermaid is also a stray one." Anko: "Stray...?" Gigi: "Oh, never mind." Anko: "............." Gigi: "Don't hold your lure in front of my eyes... Are you trying to eat me?" With Meia: Meia: "Oh, hello Gigi." Gigi: "Oh, you're a mermaid from Port Natalia. That's a nice town. I would also like to retire there." Meia: "You're not old enough to retire. There are mermaids that have been working for 800 years." Gigi: "Well, I'll do my best regardless... By the way, what age do you think humans stop working?" Meia: "Huh? Maybe... 12 years old?" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Mermaids Category:Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Uminoyama Category:Companion Side Quests